<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Void Has Been Filled by bisexualxdisasterxwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114142">The Void Has Been Filled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting'>bisexualxdisasterxwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reunions, Self-Harm, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Void Has Been Filled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Dave Strider and you're alone in your room with a razor blade in your hands and a noose hung on the ceiling. You wonder which you will do <em>first</em>. You pull up your sleeves, only to reveal the dozens of cuts scarring your skin. You sigh, running a shaky hand through your blonde locks. You were home alone. <em><strong>Again</strong></em>. Dirk was yet again out working at one of the clubs he DJ'ed at, leaving you alone for the third night in a row. You sigh, holding your face in your hands. You had locked your bedroom door, with the lights off and the curtains closed. You figured it was around 3:00am now. Dirk was usually back by now. As you started to lift the blade to your skin, your iPhone went off. Dirk was pestering you.</p><p><strong>TimeusTestified [TT]</strong> started pestering <strong>TurntechGod [TG]</strong></p><p><strong>TT</strong>: Hey lil' man</p><p><strong>TT</strong>: Sorry I'm not back yet</p><p><strong>TT</strong>: Something came up</p><p><strong>TT</strong>: I'm on my way now</p><p><strong>TG</strong>: Alright</p><p><strong>TG</strong>: Its cool bro</p><p><strong>TG</strong>: See you when you get here I guess.</p><p><strong>TimeusTestified [TT]</strong> ceased pestering <strong>TurntechGod [TG]</strong></p><p>You sigh and silently curse under your breath. <em>Fuck</em>. Dirk would be back soon. You quickly hid your blades and the noose, taking a long swig of the bottle of whiskey at your side, re-hiding it, and pulling the sleeves of your hoodie back down, unlocking your bedroom door and watching funny gamer videos on YouTube as you awaited your brothers' return. It had really hit you <strong>HARD</strong> in the face when you found out John been in an accident and died. You had gone to the funeral about when you were fifteen. You were now nineteen years old. You <em>always</em> blamed yourself for it, even though you <strong>KNEW</strong> it wasn't your fault. He was your best bro and your boyfriend for about two years. It had really <em>broken</em> your heart. The night after the funeral, you had tried to hang yourself. Rose and Jade had thankfully talked you out of it. Jade and Rose's conversation went a little like this:</p><p><strong>GardenGnostic [GG]</strong> started pestering <strong>TentacleTherapist [TT] </strong></p><p><strong>GG</strong>: How's Dave?</p><p><strong>TT</strong>: He's alright at the moment Jade.</p><p><strong>GG</strong>: I dunno rose...</p><p><strong>GG</strong>: Are you sure it's okay to leave him alone? :/</p><p><strong>TT</strong>: He just lost his best friend, Jade.</p><p><strong>TT</strong>: He needs time.</p><p><strong>GG</strong>: . . .</p><p><strong>GG</strong>: don't you think we should keep an eye on him?</p><p><strong>GG:</strong> just in case he doesn't.. you know...</p><p><strong>GG:</strong> kill himself</p><p><strong>TT:</strong> . . .</p><p><strong>TentacleTherapist [TT]</strong> ceased pestering <strong>GardenGnostic [GG]</strong></p><p>After that conversation between the two girls, that's about when Rose had started to talk you out of suicide those fateful four years ago. Telling you how it wasn't <em>worth</em> it, and that you needed to live for Dirk's sake and that John wouldn't want you to be sad, all that bullshit. Soon enough, Dirk was home, and he came into your bedroom, sitting beside you, his shades off, looking at you with a worried expression. "Dave..Can we <strong><em>talk</em></strong>?" Dirk asked you in a soft voice. You nod slightly. "What about bro?" You ask curiously. <em>Oh shit. What did you do <strong>now</strong>?</em> "Rose told me what happened at school today. She said she had to take you to the school infirmary because she found you in the boys' room with your arms covered in blood passed out from blood loss. Please, Dave- Stop this <em>nonsense</em>. If not for me and your friends, do it for <strong>John</strong>." Dave gulped and swallowed. <em>Fuck. Dirk <strong>knew</strong>.</em> He sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair. "I just. Don't know what else to <em>do</em>..." Dave said with a sigh, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Dirk did something next that surprised him. He hugged the younger Strider to his chest with a heavy sigh. "Dave.. <em>please</em>. I love you. We love you. I don't like seeing you like this." Dirk said sternly. He was dead serious. "F-fine..." Dave mumbled shakily. Dave soon stripped off his shirt, letting Dirk medicate and wrap up his arms and stomach, kissing all the scars on his arms, and then looking up at Dave with sad, orange eyes. "I love you lil' man.. You know that?" He murmured into Dave's ear softly, Dave's head lying against his chest. He nods slightly. "I love you too Bro.." Just as the words left his lips, he awoke with a gasp, in his brothers' dream bubbles.</p><p>
  <em> He had successfully killed himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was all a dream <strong>all along.</strong></em>
</p><p><em> "Oh David</em>..." Dirk said, running over to Dave and hugging him tightly. "D-Dirk...I...I love you s-so fucking much..." He said, his voice cracking. "I know. I love you <strong><em>too</em></strong> lil man..." He said, pressing a soft kiss to Dave's forehead. A soft smile fell across Dave's lips. He had <em>finally</em> done it. He was finally here, in the dream bubbles. With Dirk. It felt...so <strong><em>right</em></strong>. They felt right. The ache in his chest was gone. The void in his chest was filled. He felt <strong>whole</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>